


I'd Be Home With You

by space_aces



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: Something has gone terribly wrong in The Aurora. The whirr of life that the ship always carried was absent. She hadn’t shut off, no, but she was simply just a ship now. Just carrying out orders. Everyone found this strange but there wasn’t the same alertness that Raphaella and Marius had. Something in the back of their minds had gone suddenly very quiet yet still cried for help in that silence.Something has gone terribly wrong with Ivy Alexandria.
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Marius von Raum/Raphaella la Cognizi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	I'd Be Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> Context is that alall three are connected because sometimes u become a little eldritch. I did not sleep and have only slept 4 hours as of posting this because I wanted to finish this right away whoops! Also it started platonic than I got hit with yearning
> 
> Title: In A Week - Hozier

Something has gone terribly wrong in The Aurora. The whirr of life that the ship always carried was absent. She hadn’t shut off, no, but she was simply just a ship now. Just carrying out orders. Everyone found this strange but there wasn’t the same alertness that Raphaella and Marius had. Something in the back of their minds had gone suddenly very quiet yet still cried for help in that silence.

**Something has gone terribly wrong with Ivy Alexandria.**

The doctor and scientist knew something was wrong and started walking to wherever their feet took them. They found each other in the halls then found themselves in front of a lab they were told to never go into. This time there were sounds coming from inside though. Muffled crying and then scolding. Looking at each other, Raphaella and Marius opened the door to see a woman covered in blood standing over Ivy. She was whispering something to the archivist before she noticed the duo at the door. Her face was one of confusion before splitting into a grin as Ivy whimpered underneath her.

“G̴̡͇̣̊̽ë̵̬́͘ẗ̷̛̳͑ ̶̖̠̺̈ḁ̶̘̪̿w̵̤̏a̷̻̞̞͠ẏ̸͙͉͎ ̸̨̭̺̔̇f̶̗͓͖̆r̷̡̠̙͛̈ö̷͎̘́͆m̴̪̏ ̵̝͈̦̊̌ **Ḧ̶̡͉̀̚Ĕ̷̟̰̠̒R̶̢̛̪̱!̷͕̩͖͒̾** ” Raphaella lunged towards the woman, using her wings to propel her faster. What she wasn’t expecting was Ivy to be hit instead. Ivy’s face was angry and full of hatred as she fought back against Raphaella. Marius tried to shoot at the still unknown woman but was met by Raphaella being thrown at him.

“Ivy? Hold our guests down for me.” The woman smiled at Ivy who just nodded and jumped at the two, attempting to pin one of them down. It was two on one but power crackled just behind Ivy’s eyes like she wasn’t afraid to truly hurt the duo with all her might. The same power sparked underneath Marius’ skin as he went to pin Ivy down instead. 

“Let go of me! I hate you!” Ivy screamed her throat raw but a small voice played through Marius and Raphaella’s minds,  _ ‘I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry. Please help me. Carmilla she hurt me.’ _ She sounded pained which caused Raphaella to try her luck at attacking the woman, Carmilla, again.

“When did I make you?” Carmilla didn’t sound very interested as she was being attacked. She fought back well enough and seemed more interested in Raphaella’s wings than anything, “Was I drunk? That would explain the terrible craftsmanship I suppose.” Carmilla let out a cry as Raphaella bit her on the arm. Who was she to insult the clearly better scientist’s work.

Suddenly there was a scream then a bubble of power that erupted from Ivy’s form sending the other three flying into different areas of the lab. When Marius and Raphaella got their senses together, they noticed that Ivy was standing and Carmilla was nowhere in sight. That was a problem for another time, first they had to deal with Ivy who tried to attack them again. Full focus on Ivy this time, it wasn’t hard for them to secure her and make sure she couldn’t move, “Let me out! Fuck off and let me out!” She was tied up with rope which didn’t seem like it would last long but apparently it was working. Her voice echoed through their minds again, seemingly more exhausted,  _ ‘I don’t know what to do. I don’t- I’m so sorry.’  _ Marius and Raphaella pulled her into a hug which she screamed and struggled to get out of. It wasn’t until hours later of screaming her voice hoarse did she finally stop.

Ivy’s body convulsed and went limp in Raphaella and Marius’ arms. She was silent and limp before she looked back up with guilt clear as day in her eyes, “I’m so sorry,” Her voice was raspy and sounded like she was on the verge of tears, “I let her get to me.” 

She was quickly interrupted with a kiss by Marius, “It wasn’t your fault. We heard you and it’s obvious she did something to you. You can explain it to us later. After you’re okay.” Ivy shook with sobs as Marius untied her and she could finally return the hug. Raphaella wrapped her wings around them and they all stayed like that for another few hours.

An explanation was given by everyone after they were found in the lab. Apparently Tim had found Carmilla and she was thrown out the airlock again. Marius explained what had happened when they found Ivy but she still had yet to say what had happened before. They regret finding out.

Dr. Carmilla, if Marius and Raphaella even wanted to call her a doctor, had snuck onto The Aurora and cornered Ivy alone. She talked about wanting to “fix” her mechanism and after one painful surgery later, Ivy could no longer disobey Carmilla. Apparently she hadn’t factored for her to be away long enough for it to wear off or Ivy wouldn’t be wrapped in Marius’ arms at that moment but it was enough for everyone to be on edge. No one knew if it would just start up again or if Carmilla somehow found a way to get a message to Ivy so that lead to Ivy, Raphaella, and Marius all huddled inside Ivy’s quarters. 

Ivy tried to get the two to leave but they wouldn’t hear it. She claimed that she would just be a risk and there was a 79% chance that she could hurt them again. They said they were willing to take that chance. That they were going to find a way to reverse it. So they stayed in each other’s company. Ivy was usually more comfortable with herself and her books but they all knew she didn’t really want to be alone, despite what she claimed. 

Days passed and Ivy never left her room but Marius and Raphaella took turns leaving and bringing her food and things to do. It became a system of one of them would stay while the other left to do whatever and come back then repeat. Marius mostly communicated with the others while he was out and Raphaella worked on finding a way to truly fix Ivy. She searched through Carmilla’s lab and notes and found things that she could never forget, but that’s a story for another day.

After perhaps months of searching and waiting, Raphaella rushed into the room. She was flustered but grinning, “I found a way.” Both Marius and Ivy stood up quickly and soon they were all hugging each other, “It’ll hurt but we can...knock you out if you want.” It was another way of saying kill but she didn’t quite know if she wanted to say it that bluntly. 

Ivy just nodded and smiled, “Thank you.” She let them lead her to Raphaella's lab and was told to smell something before everything went dark. That's when the work began. Should they have kept Ivy awake? Maybe but Raphaella la Cognizi was never one to follow basic rules. Marius looked on in vague horror though.

When it was all said and done, Ivy woke up with a headache but did feel better in some way. She saw Marius and Raphaella leaning on each other, asleep, and smiled. Not wanting to wake them up, Ivy gently maneuvered her way into their embrace and soaked in the familiar comfort. Marius peeked one eye open and moved to hold Ivy better, "How do you feel? We know if you're lying."

Ivy rolled her eyes but still smiled, "Better. I trust Raph but still. There is only a 26% chance of hurting you guys now though." A soft kiss was placed at the top of her head and she returned it with a kiss on Marius' cheek. Her lips were slightly shocked and she flinched back for a second before laughing. Marius flushed and hid his face, "Aww is Marius von Raum flustered?" 

Marius whined and hid his face more, "Be quiet. Go back to sleep or I'll make you." There was a soft mumble from Raphaella as she wrapped her wings around them more. Ivy hummed and snuggled up. She felt safe with them. Like she could face Carmilla if she had them at her side. Maybe just this once, they could have a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> The fucked up text says "Get away from HER!"
> 
> Working title - "hivemind dw"
> 
> Will u see more of this? Depends on what quantumducky does ;P


End file.
